


The Hidden Scenes

by HerPrettySmile



Category: Bleach
Genre: Awkward Romance, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerPrettySmile/pseuds/HerPrettySmile
Summary: Momo and Toushirou's development in the seventeen-month timeskip up to episode 366.





	The Hidden Scenes

 

**I.**

"Taichou," Matsumoto Rangiku says to her captain with a solemn expression on her face. "Unohana-taichou would like to see you in her office."

Toushirou glances up at his desk, his eyes somber. "It's about Hinamori, isn't it?" he asks quietly.

Rangiku looks away slightly, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Yes."

He stands up and gets out of the room without a word.

 _Hinamori..._  Flashbacks of her almost-lifeless brown eyes staring up at him and her whispering his name and the dreaded ' _why_?' coming out of her lips strike him in the gut, causing him to clench his jaw and narrow his eyes.

_If only I had been stronger..._

"Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Toushirou snaps back to reality and finds himself staring into Isane's questioning face.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou," he says formally. "Is Unohana-taichou inside?"

Isane nods. "Yes. I shall take you there, Hitsugaya-taichou."

"Yes, thank you," he says quietly.

When they reach the Fourth Division Captain's office, Isane knocks politely on the door. "Unohana-taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou has arrived."

"Come in," Unohana's soft, gentle voice prods.

The two oblige, Isane opening the door and Toushirou stepping inside.

Unohana stands up from her chair. "Hitsugaya-taichou, I have some news regarding Hinamori-fukutaichou of the Fifth Division."

He nods. "Yes, please go on."

"Her life is no longer in danger, but the matter of her mental state is unsettled. Since she has not woken up yet, I cannot judge if..." Unohana glances at his face, as if feeling momentarily uncertain of his reaction. "...she is truly okay on the inside."

Toushirou lowers his head. "I see."

Unohana's expression is gentle. "You can see her right now if you want, Hitsugaya-taichou."

He hesitates. "I have work to do, but... I guess I will. Just for a little while."

Unohana smiles. "She will be happy to hear your voice."

Will she, really? Will she be happy to hear the voice of the one who stabbed her and left her in that state?

Toushirou closes his eyes, the memory of the war still haunting his mind.

**II.**

He stares at her somewhat peaceful-looking face, noting the way she breathes normally and the long, dark tresses she keeps hidden within that blue cloth of hers.

A few stray strands are on her face, and with careful gentleness, he brushes them away.

He just stares at her, allowing the agonizing memories to replay over and over inside his head, considering them to be his rightful punishment for not being able to protect her.

After what seems like an hour, he turns his back and starts to walk away.

"..."

He stops dead in his tracks, eyes widening into the size of saucers as his ears register the faintest of movements.

"...Shi—"

In an instant, he's at her side, staring into her half-opened brown eyes with relief washing over him like a rushing tide.

"Hinamori," he says with the smallest of smiles. "I'm glad you're awake."

She manages a weak smile back and tries to sit up. Alarmed, he takes her by the shoulders, helping her balance herself.

"Idiot, you shouldn't overexert yourself," he chides, a hint of worry laced in his tone.

She gives a tentative laugh. "I'm... I'm all right, Hitsugaya-kun... Really..."

He raises an eyebrow as he retracts his hands back to his sides. "Oh really? You just woke up from a coma. You need to rest."

Just this once, he will overlook the fact that she called him 'Hitsugaya- _kun_ ' instead of 'Hitsugaya- _taichou_ '.

Besides, he doesn't really hate it when she calls him that, anyway.

"But I—" she starts to protest.

"Hinamori." His voice is stern.

Instead of obeying meekly, she grins at him slightly, catching him off-guard. "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun."

He looks away, not understanding. "...Why are you thanking me?" he asks quietly.

She blinks, a confused expression coming over her face. "Eh?"

He still does not meet her eyes. "I... hurt you. Instead of protecting you, I..." He can't bring himself to say any more.

Momo's face softens and shows understanding, although there is no mistaking the dimness of her expression. "Hitsugaya-kun," she says tenderly, "I've thought about it carefully when I was in a blank state, and I must've not really been in my right mind when I... said those words to you." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Aizen-tai —  _Aizen_ ," she corrects hastily with a hint of venom in her tone. "He used his zanpakutou on me and confused me. He made me think you stabbed me on purpose, Shirou-chan..." Tears suddenly leak out of her eyes. "He made me turn on you again. He made me fall apart. He—He never really thought anything of me. He... He just  _used_  me and threw me away just for his own plans. I—I admired him  _so_  much and—and he just—"

"Hinamori,  _stop_." He instinctively reaches out to her, but thinks better of it and draws his hand back, feeling his heart shatter for her. "Please. Stop."

She breaks into sobs. "Oh Shirou-chan... What—What should I do? I—I don't know what to do anymore. I've hurt you so much! I—I can't do that to you anymore.  _I'm so sorry_!"

He stares at her, stunned by her words.

It is at that moment that he realizes that he isn't the only one who is suffering and blaming himself.

Momo is in pain, too. Not just him.

"Hinamori..." he says tentatively. "You don't have to suffer anymore."

She freezes in place momentarily and looks up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

He feels glad that he is able to give her the good news. He wants to see her smile again. He wants to see her eyes light up in happiness and relief.

And most of all, he wants her alive again.

"We won the war, Hinamori. Aizen's locked up in the depths of the underground where he can't bother us anymore. He will never hurt you again, I promise."

"That... That's..." She looks at him in pure wonder like a bird that is free from its cage.

"Aa. So just rest there, recover, and live again. I'll visit you tomorrow." He turns his back on her and walks away.

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

Her tone makes him pause in his steps.

He can feel the smile in her voice so clearly when she continues.

"Thank you."

He turns his head towards her and gives her one of his rare smiles. "For the last time, bedwetter Momo, it's 'Hitsugaya- _taichou_ '."

Her eyes widen considerably. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Suddenly her face contorts into an expression of distaste. " _Mou_ , I'm not a bedwetter anymore! You're so mean, Shirou-chan!"

"You sound like a little kid, Hinamori," he teases lightly.

"I thought you're going to leave now, Hitsugaya-kun!"

He can't help but allow the amused smirk to creep up on his face. "Fine, fine..."

**III.**

"Hinamori looks livelier these days, eh, taichou?" Rangiku comments, seeing the dark-haired vice-captain taking charge of her squad's training by the open window.

"Mmhm," Toushirou agrees, stamping some of the paperwork. "It's good to see that she's doing all right."

Rangiku glances at him. "Is she getting along well with her new captain?"

"Hirako Shinji is trustworthy," he says. "He can take care of her well and he won't hurt her like Aizen did."

"Aw, my little taichou's so protective!" Rangiku gushes.

"Shut up, Matsumoto. There's still a huge pile of paperwork sitting idly on your desk and you will not be getting away with it anytime soon."

" _Taiiiichoouuuuuu!_ "

**IV.**

Toushirou walks towards the Thirteenth Division Barracks, dreading the moment of meeting the Ukitake Juushirou. Sure, the guy is nice, but he still treats him like a kid. And seriously?  _Candy_?

Toushirou's eyes narrow and his body stiffens just at the thought of it.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Ukitake's cheerful voice calls out.

Toushirou, even though he has just gotten here, suddenly has the urge to go back.

"Ukitake," he acknowledges reluctantly.

"It's been a long time since we've been together like this, hasn't it?" Ukitake says, smiling. "It's been a year since the war, and we've all coped up pretty well. Especially Hinamori-kun, eh?"

"Yes, she has." Toushirou allows a faraway look upon his face. "I'm glad for that."

Ukitake smiles widely. "You really do care about her, eh, little Shirou-chan?"

"Of course I do," he huffs. "She's the only sunshine in my life." He flushes red when he realizes how cheesy that sounded. "A—Anyway, don't call me little Shirou-chan!"

Ukitake just laughs. "Well, you wouldn't be visiting me here for an idle reason. What is it you need?"

Toushirou sighs, going into business mode.

**V.**

"Hitsugaya-kun, I've been wondering if..." Momo's voice trails off when she sees her childhood friend busying himself with paperwork.

"What is it, Hinamori?" He doesn't even look up from his desk. "And it's 'Hitsugaya- _taichou_ ' to you."

As usual, she innocently and cheerfully ignores the last part and saunters up to him. "Hitsugaya-kun, guess what?"

"What?" His attention is still on the paperwork.

"I'm going to give you a new look!"

His hands freeze, instantly stopping all movement. "A new...  _look_...?" His expression is that of incredulity.

"Yes, a new look!" she repeats cheerfully, magically producing a pair of scissors, a can of hairspray, and a comb out of nowhere. "Now sit still—"

"Hinamori," he says in an eerily calm voice. "Put those...  _things_  down."

" _Eh_? Come on, Shirou-chan! I've already prepared it all for you!" Momo gestures to his maniacally excited vice-captain whose head pops out of the door. "And I've asked for Rangiku-san's help, too!"

His paperwork is now clearly forgotten as he gives them his iciest stare. " _No_."

Instead of looking even the least bit fazed, Momo goes over to him and takes him by the arm with her two hands. "Come on, Shirou-chan! It'll be fun!"

Rangiku trots up to him and takes his other arm. "Yeah, taichou! It'll be fun!"

Toushirou's fingers twitch for Hyourinmaru's hilt.

**VI.**

"There! Done!" Momo announces proudly, taking a step back to admire her handiwork.

Rangiku's eyes sparkle. "Ooh, taichou! You look so handsome!"

A faint red blush stains Momo's cheeks as she presses her hands together in delight. "Shirou-chan..."

"What are you two gushing about?" Toushirou says, trying to sound very much annoyed. "I just look a little different, that's all. And it's ' _Hitsugaya-taichou_ ' to you, Hinamori."

Momo smiles. "Your bangs really suit you, Hitsugaya-kun. And you look a lot better without spiky hair."

Rangiku nods in appreciation. "That's right, taichou! Hinamori, you're so good at this!"

Momo blushes in embarrassment. "A—Ah, not really..."

Rangiku pats the younger girl on the back. "Aw, don't be so modest. Anyway..." Without warning, she brings Toushirou into a suffocating bear hug. "My cute little taichou's growing up! And you've gotten a bit taller, too!"

"Matsumoto, let go of me!" Toushirou complains, his voice muffled.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun! Before I forget..." Momo goes over to the chair she'd sat on a while ago and ruffles through her open bag.

Rangiku lets go of her captain and approaches Momo curiously. "Eh? What's that, Hinamori?"

"Just a little something." Momo takes out a dark turquoise-coloured cloth and walks over to a suspicious Toushirou.

"What's that?" he asks warily.

Momo smiles tenderly and sheepishly. "I... I made this for you, Hitsugaya-kun. I hope you'll like it." She then gently wraps the cloth around his neck, causing heat to shoot up his body.

"Ooh, it's a scarf!" Rangiku exclaims.

Toushirou looks at his childhood friend in surprise. "You made this..." he says slowly, "...for  _me_?"

Momo nods. "Hai! Although... um... I'm really sorry about the tiny rips..."

"Tiny rips?" He looks down at the scarf and finds himself staring at some rips on almost the entire outline of the cloth.

When looked the other way though, it has obvious style.

"I—Well..." The embarrassment is now evident in her tone. "I was training one day and..."

"It's all right, Hinamori." Toushirou gives her a small, genuinely grateful smile. "No need to explain."

Her face flushes. "A—Ah..."

"I think it's fine the way it is," he adds softly. "Thank you."

Momo's eyes widen momentarily, then she sends him a cheerful smile in response. "You're welcome!"

Rangiku grins. "Aw, you two are so sweet!" she gushes.

Toushirou starts to walk out of the room. "Let's go, Matsumoto. We still have a lot of work to do."

" _Eh_?! But taichou—"

"No buts, Matsumoto. Now let's go." Toushirou nods over at Momo, a small smile forming his lips. "See you, Hinamori."

Momo waves at him. "Bye, Hitsugaya-kun."

When he has left the room, Momo turns to look at herself in the mirror.

"Maybe  _I_  should get a new look, too..."

**VII.**

"Hinamori?" Toushirou inquires, spotting his childhood friend training by herself in a wide, open area.

However, she doesn't seem to hear him and just continues to spar at a nonexistent opponent.

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Continuous fireballs then proceed to shower upon the land, paying no heed to its imminent destruction.

Toushirou's eyes widen.  _She has improved so much..._

_Should I test her?_

" _Aaaah_!" Momo yells, releasing a destructive-looking fireball towards the forest.

Toushirou smirks.  _All right, then_.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru."

Momo freezes in place when she senses the ice dragon coming her way. "Hi—Hitsuga—" She doesn't get to finish her sentence when she hurls a fireball at the incoming attack once it has gotten far too near.

"U—Ugh..." She pants, clutching Tobiume protectively in front of her. "What was that for, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He smirks as he lands before her. "For your training, obviously."

She looks mildly annoyed at herself. "I couldn't sense you earlier..." she mutters.

"Work on that, then. Don't let anything distract you. Just always keep your guard up," he instructs firmly.

She smiles at him softly. "Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun."

He smiles back briefly before sitting down. "Let's rest for a while. You look really worn out."

"Eh? Don't you have work to do?" Nevertheless, she sits beside him.

"I punished Matsumoto by trapping her to her desk and doing all of the Tenth Division's paperwork," he says casually as if he is saying that the weather's nice today.

She blinks, then lets out a bubbly laugh. "Poor Rangiku-san."

"It's her fault for slacking off for two whole weeks, anyway." Toushirou glances at her. "You look like you've been working yourself to the limit every day. Is Hirako giving you too much paperwork?" Shinji just gives him the perfect impression of a complete slacker.

Momo flails her arms comically at his remark. " _No_! I—I mean, Hirako-taichou is really nice and friendly to me! He talks to me so casually like I'm a friend, and he never gives me too much work. He's actually very responsible at times."

He raises an eyebrow at her last statement. "At times...?"

She instantly looks sheepish. "W—Well... Hirako-taichou likes to hang out, so..."

Toushirou sighs. "Never mind. It doesn't matter as long as he treats you well."

"He does."

"Then will you care to tell me why you look really worn out these days?" he asks flatly. "Matsumoto, Hirako, Abarai, Ukitake, and Kira noticed these changes in you recently."

Momo flinches. "Ah... Well..." She lowers her head. "Hitsugaya-kun, I've been thinking..."

He leans towards her slightly, patiently waiting for what she has to say.

"Maybe..." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe... Aizen used me because I was weak."

His eyes instantly fly wide open and narrow. "Hinamori—"

"Maybe he used me because I was too naïve, seeing the world through rose-coloured glasses. Maybe he used me because I was too quick to trust and give everything..." She pauses. "So I want to change that. I want to get stronger. I want to be able to stand up on my own. I don't want to be a naïve little girl anymore. I want to trust the people I know I can trust completely..." She looks at him, her eyes shimmering with emotion. "And one of them is  _you_ , Hitsugaya-kun."

He stares at her, not knowing what to say.

"You are the one I trust the most and the one I completely trust," she says softly. "Because I know that you will never willingly betray me. I know that you care so much for me, so I want to let you know that I care so much for you, too. Besides..." She grins at him, and the pure happiness that radiates from her overwhelms him completely that he can't help but feel bliss. "I think I'm going to start training for my bankai now so that I can stand right next to you!"

His eyes widen in shock. "Ban...  _Bankai_...?"

" _Mmhm_! Bankai." Her grin never fades.

_Hinamori... You've changed for the better. I'm glad._

**VIII.**

"Taichou!" Rangiku calls out. "Hey, taichou!"

Toushirou twitches as the line his pen is making on the paper bends upward, immensely contrasting the neat handwriting he had made earlier in its contents.

"What is it, Matsumoto?" He tries very hard to keep his voice calm.

"Hinamori's getting much better these days, isn't she?" Rangiku chirps.

"Yes, she is. You've already said that two months ago," he replies curtly, inwardly wishing that his vice-captain would show  _this_  much enthusiasm in her work.

"But it's just seems so surreal! I mean, a long time ago, her smile was always forced and sometimes fake! But now, she's gotten livelier and she smiles so often," Rangiku continues, blissfully unaware of her captain's thoughts. "I'm just glad that she isn't attached to Aizen anymore." Her tone darkens when she spoke the former Fifth Division Captain's name.

"Yeah," Toushirou agrees quietly. "I was surprised when she told me that she was going to try to start training for bankai."

Rangiku jolts, her eyes wide as she stares at her captain incredulously. " _Bankai_?" she repeats in disbelief.

Toushirou gives an indiscernible nod. "It is quite understandable since she has almost mastered her shikai. She also told me that she thinks it will take about a couple of years before she can achieve it."

Rangiku looks positively awed. " _Sugoii_ ~ Hinamori's really working hard, eh? I should follow her example, too!"

Toushirou begins sorting the papers on his desk. "You can start by doing all of your paperwork for once, Matsumoto, if you  _really_  want to follow Hinamori's example."

"Eeeehh?  _But_ —!"

"Hinamori always does her paperwork and she doesn't slack off. So do the same thing."

"Argh,  _taichoooouuu_!"

**IX.**

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo calls out just before the former can get into the senkaimon.

" _Hinamori?_ " His voice holds a hint of incredulity to its tone. "What are you doing here?"

She smiles at him. "Good luck on helping Kurosaki Ichigo-san."

He blinks ever so slowly, then his features soften considerably. "I'll be back."

When he leaves, Momo's smile widens a little.

_I know you will, Hitsugaya-kun._

**X.**

"So, Ichigo will still continue being a Substitute Shinigami, eh?" Rangiku remarks, spotting the ray of light from afar as she and her captain are walking towards their Division.

"It seems so," Toushirou replies.

" _Hitsugaya-kun!_ " a familiar voice calls out.

Toushirou ceases in his tracks when he sees his childhood friend running over to him.

She stops when she is just right in front of him. " _Hi!_ " she greets with an open smile.

He responds with a soft smile of his own.

"Hinamori!" Rangiku exclaims, going over to her.

The next thing she knows, she — or rather, her huge breasts — bump right into the back of her captain's head, sending him falling towards Momo with his eyes wide open.

Then things start to move in slow motion.

Toushirou has little awareness of what's going on; it has all been too fast for him to comprehend.

Rangiku can only stare in shock.

Momo, on the other hand, stares at the scene unfolding in front of her. Then, reflexively, her hands slowly raise with the intent to catch.

* * *

_fin_


End file.
